batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Coolot1
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Beware the Bat (Live Action Series) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Dog of War (talk) 16:01, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Ok man you can help me also who can play Talia Al Ghul? Bat 24 4/26/15 Um Maybe Emilie de Ravin? Hey Coolot I am about to make a Green Arrow film and I need actors for Oliver Queen AKA Green Arow. Do you have any? Bat 24 4/26/15 Maybe Armie Hammer? Don't know.Coolot1 (talk) 17:14, April 26, 2015 (UTC) He plays my Batman, I found one Charlie Hunham. Bat 24 4/26/15 I would have to talk with Draft first. Bat 24 5/2/15 I can`t do it anymore I am on my break for two months. Bat 24 Welcome to the team, Coolot. But remember, if you vandalise any of the pages, you're out. No excuses FeralG5 (talk) 04:14, November 27, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 Bat24 tells me you messed up one of his series. Is that true? And don't fucking lie. FeralG5 (talk) 04:54, November 27, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 Alright. You'll be given one more chance FeralG5 (talk) 16:12, November 27, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 OK you can join. Bat24 11/27/15 Sure! Garybnumb8 (talk) 01:31, December 1, 2015 (UTC) I had this idea where basically batman, after training with the league of assassins didn't run away but instead became there leader. Yeah, i had planned to make the first villains be league members who don't want Bruce to be their leader as they think the league should be made up of assassins and not just ninjas Garybnumb8 (talk) 01:43, December 1, 2015 (UTC) I was going to call it "batman: ninja of shadows" but if you think "assassin" is better then ok, i don't mind. So are you creating the article or me? Should the show be LA or animated? Garybnumb8 (talk) 05:11, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Also just for the record i live in the UK. Garybnumb8 (talk) 11:03, December 2, 2015 (UTC) When do you think Talia should give birth to Damian? Garybnumb8 (talk) 02:11, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Good idea! Garybnumb8 (talk) 13:48, December 3, 2015 (UTC) One more question, should we resurrect Ra's? Hay Coolot! i have good news! it's your turn to write an episode for future batman! Garybnumb8 (talk) 06:27, December 4, 2015 (UTC) OK. Bat24 No, I'm too busy with my own shows, Sorry. Bat24 It's cool. Nice job. :) Episode 8, 9, then 10-16. Bat24 Hay, Coolot, just a little correction, you said you wrote episode 15 of assassin when i did, but it's fine, we all make mistakes right? Garybnumb8 (talk) 03:51, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Let's just work on season 2 Garybnumb8 (talk) 18:45, December 5, 2015 (UTC) What does hyptonic mean? Garybnumb8 (talk) 20:25, December 7, 2015 (UTC) I finished season 2! Garybnumb8 (talk) 05:46, December 8, 2015 (UTC) I don't think we should have spin-offs since i'm already working on too many things at once. Season 4 has finished! Garybnumb8 (talk) 15:27, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Hay! so it turns out Bat wanted you to stay, could you hop back on? Garybnumb8 (talk) 23:23, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Hay, when the show ends, who writes what spin-off? Garybnumb8 (talk) 14:18, December 17, 2015 (UTC) You're going to need to ask Bat, since i consider him the "main man" on the show. Sure, like what? Bat24 How about a Batman whose from Earth 2? Bat24 2 or 3 spin-offs. Garybnumb8 (talk) 01:47, December 19, 2015 (UTC) In the Comics, there is Earth One. Then Earth Two is different from Earth One. For example in Earth 2 Thomas Wayne becomes Batman, instead of Bruce. Bat24 Oh, i can't wait! i loved working on assassin! Garybnumb8 (talk) 01:51, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Who's making the articles for the spin-offs? Garybnumb8 (talk) 14:50, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Also Warlock and Hero will have to be made on this wiki dc-comics-fanfiction.wikia.com Garybnumb8 (talk) 15:10, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Do you want me to make the spin-off articles? also, can we make Warlock a mini-series? Garybnumb8 (talk) 22:02, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Yes, I'll go to chat. Bat24 Your turn to add the episodes. Garybnumb8 (talk) 02:52, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Hay, umm... can we not turn Tim Drake evil? Garybnumb8 (talk) 15:15, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Wanna chat? Garybnumb8 (talk) 23:16, December 20, 2015 (UTC) OK, why does Shazam target Robert? Bat24 Just so you know Phantasm is a woman but she wears a suit that bilds her up, making her look like a man. Garybnumb8 (talk) 21:37, December 22, 2015 (UTC) OK. I'll do my Episode later. Bat24 OK Bat24 If you're wondering why she does that it's because it's the perfect disguise, no body would suspect a woman to be the vigilante that looks like a man. Garybnumb8 (talk) 21:41, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Can i change Phantasm to being Selina Kyle? Garybnumb8 (talk) 23:49, December 22, 2015 (UTC) OK. Bat24 12/23/15 Maybe a Flash Earth Two, and maybe a Justice League type series. OK I'll add my Episode. Bat24 OK sounds goog. Bat24 OK. Bat24 12/25/15 Mission Ten is the last mission so we'll have to work on the side missions now. Garybnumb8 (talk) 23:46, December 26, 2015 (UTC) What's Return of the Queen going to be about? Garybnumb8 (talk) 01:49, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Sure. Garybnumb8 (talk) 03:09, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Do you think we should make a sequel for Robins? Garybnumb8 (talk) 05:14, December 27, 2015 (UTC) I was thinking of making a DLC for Robins called "Never More" which is kinda like the Harley Quinn DLC for Arkham City but it has the Ravens returning but now they're even more of a threat since they are a lot faster and stronger but the worst part is they have basically an army of teens who also look up to the Batman rogues (obviously they're not going to take over Gotham, they're just going to have there new members walk/run around Gotham looking for the Robins) thoughts? Garybnumb8 (talk) 17:07, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, sure. Garybnumb8 (talk) 17:11, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Do you need help with your side mission? Garybnumb8 (talk) 21:08, December 27, 2015 (UTC) DLC's done. Garybnumb8 (talk) 01:03, December 28, 2015 (UTC) No the she's this girl http://batman.wikia.com/wiki/Jane_Doe Garybnumb8 (talk) 16:54, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Who do you think the Robins archenemy is? Garybnumb8 (talk) 20:07, December 29, 2015 (UTC) Hay, can I write a comic based on Robins? Also Chat? Garybnumb8 (talk) 16:30, December 31, 2015 (UTC) Can we make the fourth season of Warlock the last one? Garybnumb8 (talk) 01:05, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Chat? Garybnumb8 (talk) 20:33, January 1, 2016 (UTC) How was I supposed to do the crossover again? Garybnumb8 (talk) 23:00, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Just so you know, Spoiler and Damien Wayne don't like each other though it's implied Damien has a school yard crush on her. Garybnumb8 (talk) 00:33, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Hay Coolot, I just thought of something, after all the shows in the assassinverse are done what about a mini series based on blackest night? Garybnumb8 (talk) 06:44, January 7, 2016 (UTC) Did you see the idea I had? if you did sorry for writing this. Garybnumb8 (talk) 14:04, January 7, 2016 (UTC) Idk. Just include Tobias Whale. Yo, I have some episodes for BatKnight. Can I add them? -NightSlayer2 Sure. Garybnumb8 (talk) 04:32, January 9, 2016 (UTC) Chat? Garybnumb8 (talk) 22:15, January 9, 2016 (UTC) Chat? Garybnumb8 (talk) 19:46, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Got time to chat now? Garybnumb8 (talk) 21:21, January 10, 2016 (UTC) So... Man-Bat virus? Garybnumb8 (talk) 01:00, January 11, 2016 (UTC) Chat? Garybnumb8 (talk) 21:32, January 11, 2016 (UTC) So when are you doing your episodes? Garybnumb8 (talk) 23:17, January 11, 2016 (UTC) You wanna chat? Garybnumb8 (talk) 19:57, January 12, 2016 (UTC) You want to hop back on chat? Garybnumb8 (talk) 22:44, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Hay I have another idea for the finale, next episode Tim will beat Silver but the episode after that Dick won't kill himself but instead Tim will tell him to look around him and when he sees what he's done he'll walk to the police and turn himself in, thoughts? Garybnumb8 (talk) 23:15, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Is the guy at the end Black Hand? http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/William_Hand_(New_Earth) Garybnumb8 (talk) 23:45, January 12, 2016 (UTC) All right, cool. Garybnumb8 (talk) 23:53, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Hay, I don't know how to make Nekron the main antagonist for two seasons, can we just make season three Brightest Day? Garybnumb8 (talk) 10:19, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Hey, I set up your crossover episode of Legends Of Time. Bat24 So when are we making Robins 2? Garybnumb8 (talk) 09:50, January 22, 2016 (UTC) I'd rather work on it alone, sorry. Garybnumb8 (talk) 15:53, January 24, 2016 (UTC) Sure. Garybnumb8 (talk) 15:57, January 24, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, why not. Garybnumb8 (talk) 18:32, January 24, 2016 (UTC) Chat? Garybnumb8 (talk) 16:31, January 25, 2016 (UTC) Chat? Garybnumb8 (talk) 22:00, January 26, 2016 (UTC) Yo, After Batknight is done, wanna work on Gotham High? It shows Bruce Wayne being Batman as a teenager while trying to survive high school. True we could do it now, but I like to finish Batknight first. We can start Gotham High at the forth season. I thought of introducing Green Arrow (Robert Queen, Oliver Queen, and Connor Hawke), Tommy Merlyn, Count Vertigo, Azrael, and Preserver. For season 3, I thought it would be interesting to see King Arthur take on the role of Batknight similar to Commissioner Gordon replacing Batman in the New 52. I hope it's cool with u. Hay Coolot, you might want to change the casting for Nolanverse Joker since Heath Ledger is dead. Garybnumb8 (talk) 10:51, February 4, 2016 (UTC) I think I have time. Garybnumb8 (talk) 17:21, February 4, 2016 (UTC) Chat? Garybnumb8 (talk) 18:22, February 5, 2016 (UTC) Hey Coolot1 I can't start Gotham High right now because I'm busy with Batman Unlimited, maybe you could join Garynumb1 and I in making a show about it. Batman Unlimited is about Batman ending up in an alternate universe similar to Spiderman Unlimited. Yes, you can help. -Night Slayer 2 hey dude hey dude, sorry about last month but i finished writing season 2 but im writing season 3 of Red Eagle, myself but with a new successor of Red Eagle. Hay Coolot, Two-Face, Firefly and Grundy where either saved or escaped before anything too bad could happen to them. Garybnumb8 (talk) 15:26, March 7, 2016 (UTC) So the OMAC thing only kicked in later? Garybnumb8 (talk) 21:58, March 7, 2016 (UTC) Sure, who's the first main antagonist? What's it called? Garybnumb8 (talk) 20:16, March 9, 2016 (UTC) All righty then, will you make the page or will I? Garybnumb8 (talk) 20:21, March 9, 2016 (UTC) https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/OMAC_(comics)#Batman_and_the_Outsiders That's where u got OMAC from? Cool idea. Also, I thought of introducing what life is like back on Earth 1 for season 2 when we finish the first series where Lucius Fox makes Commissioner Gordon become the new Batman. But let's focus on season 1, do you have any ideas for it? Tell me about your plans for OMAC and I was wondering if we could introduce Cyborg Superman/Zor El, Bekka/Wonder Woman, Amanda Waller as a president, Robert Queen being the Green Arrow, and Thea Queen being a villain due to Oliver's death from Vertigo. Sure. Garybnumb8 (talk) 22:09, March 11, 2016 (UTC) Sure. Garybnumb8 (talk) 22:56, March 12, 2016 (UTC) What's the experiment? Garybnumb8 (talk) 15:14, March 15, 2016 (UTC) It's your turn with Deathstroke. Garybnumb8 (talk) 15:40, March 25, 2016 (UTC) Sure but can we go on chat for a bit? I have a few plans for it. Garybnumb8 (talk) 23:09, April 4, 2016 (UTC) Sure. Carmine Falcone is the one who put the hit, James Jr. will show up in episode 15, Jr will become a killer in season 2, Barbra will become Batgirl in season 2, and James Sr will see the Flying Graysons die, still don't know which episode that'll happen in. Garybnumb8 (talk) 20:45, April 5, 2016 (UTC) Sort of, it's like Supergirl, it didn't spin off from it, it just takes place in the same universe. Garybnumb8 (talk) 16:52, April 6, 2016 (UTC) Sure. Garybnumb8 (talk) 19:31, April 6, 2016 (UTC) Cool, also, Crane will go after Gordon and Bruce near the end of the season. Garybnumb8 (talk) 19:41, April 7, 2016 (UTC) I'm going to make it up to you Hey man, I felt bad about what happened to us, last feburary. so I though we can make a Harley Quinn movie. Think of it as an apologie. CLTwins15 Okay then. Harley Quinn (Film) here. i just came up with the idea that Jennifer Lawrance can play as Harley Crossover with Crane and Gordon? Garybnumb8 (talk) 17:39, April 10, 2016 (UTC) Alright, cool. Garybnumb8 (talk) 19:25, April 11, 2016 (UTC) Sure. What it called and what is it about? im on my way. i'm on my way. listen Hey, I want to chat with you in a minute. Sorry for wasting time. CLTwins15 (talk) Are you coming back? Bat24 4/27/16 I'll do it when I have time. Bat24 4/28/16 Can you do your episode for Gotham City? Bat24 4/28/16 Cool. Best Idea. Listen, after episode 1 of Gotham Infamity, I came up with the second episode called Harley's Time Off. Sure. i need you to do the rest of the second episode i came up. Harley's Time Off Hey man, i've done a bit of Killing Joke (Gotham Infamity). I have to write the second episode. I don't know where it is so i quit. Let's ask Gary to join Gotham City and Central City Bat24 5/1/16 Thank you! I will get on my first episode of Central City. But i'm gonna have to add someone else to play as the Grim Reaper. okay? I am available now. Nice man, the only thing is that in this version The Joker is Thomas's wife Martha who was believed to be dead. Bat24 5/5/16 What can my episode be about for Central City Episode 7, and Gotham City S2 Episode 2? Bat24 Yeah, nice job man. :) I'll add 5, 6, 7 and the crossover. Bat24 5/6/16 I'll think about it. Garybnumb8 (talk) 13:08, May 11, 2016 (UTC) Yes and I'm sorry but I'd rather not. Garybnumb8 (talk) 12:52, May 12, 2016 (UTC) Well I had an idea for a TV series called Son of Batman, each season has 13 episodes and Damian Wayne is the main character, we could work on that if you want. Garybnumb8 (talk) 16:19, May 12, 2016 (UTC) Which one do you think would be better? Garybnumb8 (talk) 19:22, May 12, 2016 (UTC) I'll start it, who should play Damian? Garybnumb8 (talk) 19:38, May 12, 2016 (UTC) Sure! we can make it! Garybnumb8 (talk) 13:07, May 16, 2016 (UTC) Sure!Garybnumb8 (talk) 14:06, May 16, 2016 (UTC) All right. Garybnumb8 (talk) 14:11, May 16, 2016 (UTC) Hey Coolot1, Yeah sure you can help with Batman Revolution . I thought of some ideas for the show: -Commissioner James Gordon hates Batman and Deputy Mayor Jessica Dent (the sister of Harvey Dent) supports him. I also had thoughts about making Gordon the mayor of Gotham City while disliking the Dark Knight and making Harvey Bullock be Batman's supporter. -Season 1 explains how Tim Drake became Red Robin and how his father Jack Drake died not before approving of his son's actions after feeling that Gotham City needs Batman. -Barbara Gordon is introduced as Gordon's daughter and she is a police detective. Detective Barbara Gordon supports Batman unlike her father and she eventually becomes a computer hacker known as Oracle in Season 3 after the Joker causes her to be paralyzed. -The Joker is Martha Wayne in this version and Bruce will meet his father on Earth 2 where he is a violent version of him. I thought of this because I've always wondered how Bruce would react if his parents did those things at his demise. Martha Wayne will come back from the dead in season 2 as a result of the gruesome experiments performed by Hugo Strange at Indian Hill. -The main villain this season is Carmine Falcone, but he will be called the Roman in this version. The Roman targets Selina Kyle, one of Bruce's rich friends, whom Gordon drags into Gotham in order to testify against the Roman for murdering her father as a child. Selina fakes her own death to become Cat Woman and starts working with FBI agent King Faraday to bring down the Roman. However, it is revealed in the season one finale that the Roman was killed by Clay Face and then impersonated by him. -Night Slayer 2 Your turn -Night Slayer 2 Weird, because I'm planning on making a Batman show based on Batman in Bethlehem, which takes place in the future. Garybnumb8 (talk) 13:00, May 24, 2016 (UTC) Sure, let's work together. Garybnumb8 (talk) 19:28, May 24, 2016 (UTC) Animated and sure... wait, we're talking about my Batman of Bethlehem idea, right? Garybnumb8 (talk) 19:47, May 24, 2016 (UTC)